Tyler Black Rots In HELL
by Miss Terra-Belle
Summary: Seth's visions of his forgotten past start getting worse and it's effecting more than just him. This story is heavily inspired by the Silent Hill games and a little from the movies. Warning this story is a bit graphic in the horror department, read at your own risk! :)
1. Chapter 1

It was the main event at a house show in Davenport, Iowa and Dean Ambrose was in the ring waiting for his opponent to enter. As Dean waits, he grabs a chair from outside the ring and throws it in to sit. He crosses his arms as he barely listens to the announcers as Seth Rollins' theme starts up. Dean watches the screen then gets an odd feeling as the video freezes up and the song skips and plays backwards. Standing up Dean makes his way to the side of the ring closest to the ramp as the screen goes black, the music stops, and the announcers apologize for the technical difficulties, he can't shake the feeling something really bad was soon to happen.

At that same moment Roman was watching the event unfold backstage. As he leaves the room to head out on stage someone runs into him literally. Roman grabs the person by the arms before they could fall and realizes it's Seth. Looking down at him, Roman sees that Seth was wearing his sunglasses, Dolph Ziggler's hoodie, and Cesaro's face mask. But before Roman could question him, Seth freed himself from his grasp and darted toward the parking garage. Standing there in complete confusion as he just watched Seth run away, Roman had a strange feeling of dread wash over him as he headed out to the stage to tell Dean what happened with Seth.

Dean was climbing out of the ring as Roman came walking out with a mic in hand telling the crowd that Seth was "missing"and he came to get Dean to go search for him. As they met halfway down the ramp Roman told Dean about his weird encounter with Seth a little bit ago in a hushed voice and Dean told him about the odd feeling he had earlier too. Just as they were about to leave they heard the music start up again and a technician yell at someone to shut it off. Both of them turned around to see Seth's movie play all distorted and the music skip and play backwards once again. A shiver ran down both of their spines as they witnessed this and froze once Seth Rollins name appeared on screen glitched and the letters created a partial sentence...

 _ **ROTS IN HELL**_

As Seth reached the parking garage he rushed inside his SUV and sped off. He drove as fast as he could back to his hotel, breaking a few traffic laws along the way, jumping quickly out of the vehicle and running up to his room. Once inside he rushed to the bathroom and slowly pulled the hood of the jacket down and took off the sunglasses and face mask. Looking at himself in the mirror relief washes over him as he sees his normal reflection staring back at him.

"Holy shit! That has never happened before. Why are these visions getting worse?!"

While he ran a hand through his hair, Seth turned to walk out of the bathroom and gather his things so he could leave in the morning. As he was about done packing he hears a strange noise come from the bathroom and walks over to see what caused it.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Seth yelled as he stumbled backwards.

In the bathroom there was a twisted, hellish version of the reflection in the mirror, a blood trail leading from the mirror, onto the counter, and down to the floor where a monster that was covered in blood with broken and twisted legs was crawling toward Seth. Getting over his initial shock Seth jumped up and darted toward the door leading out of the hotel room. Upon yanking the door open he was met with a hellish, twisted version of the hotel hallway.

"Holy Fuck! What the hell is happening to me?" He says while standing just outside his room.

As he stood there trying to calm himself, he notices something down the hall slowly moving his way. He turned to get a better look and froze when he saw a big monster walking on giant club-like arms lacking legs, and covered in blood. Seth took a step back and was about to run back into his room when the door suddenly slammed shut. Grabbing the door handle, Seth tried to turn it and yank the door back open but it wouldn't give. Frantically he kept trying to open the door as his fear grew when the monster came closer and then finally the door opened outward and he fell in to his room. Once in, he landed on his hands and knees and realized how normal the carpet looked as he caught his breath. Then he saw a few people standing around him and looked up to see Daniel Bryan, Kane, and The Undertaker.

"What the hell?! What are you guys doing here?" Seth said as he slowly stood up and looked at his surroundings and noticed he was back in the hall just outside his room.

"We can ask you the same thing Seth, because we heard you scream then yank the door open like something was after you." Daniel said as he looked over Seth's shoulder to see if there was anything in his room.

"Yeah …. um ..sorry about that I ..um-" Seth tried to make up a lie about what happened when he noticed Roman, Dean, Cesaro, and Dolph walking toward them.

"Hey Seth, what the hell man? You just up and run out of the arena during our match and we had to really improvise your no show." Dean said as he got closer. " And on top of that Dolph and Cesaro know you stole something of theirs 'cause Roman here told them."

"Um...oh s-sorry about it all I just had some sort of freak out I guess and grabbed a few things to hide myself as I left. Here.. I will give the items back." Seth stuttered as he pulled the mask over his head with trembling hands but hesitated to give it to Cesaro when he noticed blood on it.

"Holy shit Seth! Are you alrig-" Roman started, then his eyes went wide as he saw the words ROTS, carved on Seth's forehead, and IN HELL, carved into each one of his cheeks.

"Dude your face!" Dolph exclaimed as everyone looked to see the words on Seth's face.

Seth stood there in shock as he reached up to wipe away a bit of blood that dripped down his face. He stared at his hand for a few seconds then rushed over to a mirror on the wall to see the words for himself. As he stood in front of the mirror he saw his face then all of a sudden the background in the mirror changed to the hellish version of the hall he saw before. Taking a step back, Seth then sees his reflection change into a twisted version of himself and write the words TYLER BLACK ROTS IN HELL on the glass in blood before it cracks in the center. Beyond terrified now, Seth rushes back into his room, grabs his things he packed earlier, and pushes pass everyone in the hall to rush down the stairs and out of the hotel.

All of them just stood there completely confused as to what happened with Seth and then looked over at the mirror. Something on the glass caught The Undertaker's attention and he walked over to it. Once he saw the writing, he noticed it was written on their side of the glass with the letters still dripping wet. Using one of his fingers, he wiped one of the dripping trails off the glass and feels the texture between his finger and thumb.

"These words have been written in blood and the glass has been broken from the other side. I think something very supernatural is going on here." Undertaker tells them.

"Damn.. I had an eerie feeling all day and now this just confirms it!" Dean exclaims.

"Yeah me too when Seth ran into me earlier, so my guess is that we follow him to make sure he is ok." Roman says then turns when Cesaro speaks up.

"How are we going to find him? He's got a pretty big head start on us and we have no idea where he is running to."

"You got a good point there Cesaro, but if my guess is correct he's still driving a company SUV and they have GPS systems in them, so if we just use the GPS system in one of the SUVs we drove here we could probably find him." Kane said as they started to walk down the hall to exit the hotel and follow Seth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: In this story all the wrestler's current names are used as their real names and any of their previous names don't exist to them (except Seth's but more about it revealed in later chapters) and there is a lot of swearing too. As the story progresses things get even creepier for the guys.**

Seth hauled ass out of the hotel parking lot and drove onto the highway traveling to the outskirts of Davenport. As he traveled the visions he kept having got worse as the time passed and his head started to ache. At a few points, while he was driving, his eyesight started to blur from the pain and he swerved into the oncoming lane. Immediately he corrected himself, when he heard car horns blaring, and kept driving. The voices got louder as he got closer to his destination, but he still couldn't make out what they were saying. Looking further down the road he saw a path that led to an abandoned stretch of road and something in his head told him to drive down it. Once he pulled onto the abandoned road the voices got clearer and the words they said scared him even more.

" _TYLER BLACK ROTS IN HELL! GO TO HELL!"_ The voices echoed and repeated in his head. _"TYLER BLACK ROTS IN HELL! GO TO HELL!"_

Tears started to form in his eyes, as he kept driving, and he used the back of his hand to wipe them away, but then something in the rear view mirror caught his attention. His eyes grew wide as he saw the twisted version of himself from before sitting in the backseat of the reflection. Whipping his head around he saw that it wasn't in the backseat, but once he looked back to the road he saw it standing on the road ahead and he screamed. Slamming on the breaks and jerking the wheel he tried to get the vehicle to avoid it, but the SUV just passed through the apparition and collided with the guard rail that prevented it from running off the cliff. Once the vehicle hit the railing, the airbags deployed and knocked Seth unconscious.

About fifteen minutes later Seth slowly woke up to the airbag covered in a bit of blood and looked to see the front end of his SUV smashed into the guard rail. He reached down to undo the seat belt, but the latch was stuck so he looked in the console between the seats to get his butterfly knife out and cut it. Once he got free of the belt he tried to get out the door only to find it jammed up against the railing. Putting the knife in the pocket of the hoodie, he climbed over to the passenger side door and got out. Looking around he noticed that he was surrounded by a burnt, forest covered mountainside and a cliff that dropped off into fog covered nothingness.

"Shit. Where the fuck did I end up at?" Seth said as he saw a barricade at the end of the road he was traveling on. Beyond the barricade was a narrow pathway leading up the mountainside, but he couldn't see where it ended. ' _Damn, that path looks like I would be walking to my death. I hate this so much and the feeling of being pulled to this fucking dead zone._ ' He thought.

" _GO TO HELL!_ " The voices screamed in his head again.

"Ow...Dammit!Sounds like I'm going to keep on my way to hell then." Seth sighed, then searched the center console of the SUV again for a flashlight. Once he found it, he walked up the road, went around the barricade, and walked along the pathway.

"How much longer 'til we find Seth?" Dean asked while he sat in the passenger seat of the SUV that Roman was driving. " Because the way he's acting is freaking me the fuck out."

"I don't know Dean, I'm just following Kane and I know, it's freaking me out just as much as you." Roman said as he kept his eyes on the road and the SUV in front of them.

Cesaro and Dolph were in the backseat staying silent since they didn't know what to say in this kind of situation. They then leaned forward when they noticed that Kane was slowing down a bit and were about to say something, but all of them got a little startled when Roman's cellphone went off. He saw that it was Daniel calling him and answered it by putting it on speaker.

"Hey guy's just wanted to let you know that the reason we are slowing down a bit is that the GPS location for Seth's vehicle has stopped somewhere off the highway. The weird thing about where he's stopped is that there is no road on the map leading to where he is at." Daniel told them.

"So you're telling us that he's stopped somewhere that we can't even get to? Damn it just keeps getting better and better." Dean said sarcastically.

"No, that's not what I'm saying, what I think is that he is on an abandon road, off the highway, that no one even bothered to place on the map or the GPS didn't pick it up." Daniel tried to reassure them as Kane kept driving slowly trying to find the road. The Undertaker was in the front passenger seat helping Kane look for the road and then spotted the entrance to a dirt road off to the side. Kane drove onto the road Undertaker pointed out and Roman followed him hoping that they will find Seth alive. They drove further down the road so focused on finding Seth that none of them notice the entrance to the dirt road disappeared, so that anyone driving by on the highway wouldn't know it even existed.

They kept driving until they spotted Seth's SUV smashed against the guard rail with the front passenger door open. All of them got out of their vehicles and searched the area for any traces of Seth.

"Damn, where the fuck is he? Shit! I hope he didn't jump off the cliff since he couldn't drive off it." Dean said as he walked over to the railing and looked. "Cause that's a hell of a long way down into complete fog and fuck if I know what's at the bottom."

"Dean, I don't think would jump off the cliff and besides look at the tire tracks, it looks as if he swerved to avoid hitting something." Dolph said as Dean walked back over to the group when they tried to figure out where Seth went. All of them cringed and covered their ears when they heard what sounded like a bunch of metal scraping together loudly. Once it stopped they looked around to find the source, but then stood in shock as they saw the side of Seth's wrecked SUV had words etched into it.

'TYLER BLACK ROTS IN HELL! GO TO HELL!' The words read with an arrow pointing toward the road with the barricade at the end of it.

"HOLY SHIT! That is just fucking creepy as shit!" Dean exclaimed as everyone just nodded and then he asked. "Should we call the police or something about him missing and all the weird shit going on here?"

"I just tried, but all I got was static and some strange noises on the other end. It's like this place is in an isolated world of its own." Cesaro said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Hey! Don't say that man, things are already creepy at the moment so please don't add more to the creepy factor." Dolph told him as Undertaker walked toward the barricade. "Um...where are you going Taker?"

"Cesaro's right, this place is like it's in its own world and since this is Seth's last known location we might as well keep going on this path to see if he's there somewhere." The Undertaker said as he walked around the barricade to the path. Kane and Daniel first went to the SUVs to get flashlights for everyone, then one by one each of them followed Undertaker onto the narrow path up the mountainside.

"Something has been bothering me since the start of this whole thing," Roman said as they were about halfway up the mountainside pathway, "both messages we've seen had the name Tyler Black in them, I wonder who that is and what type of connection he has to Seth to bring him out to a place like this."

"What? He never told you or Dean, while you guys were The Shield, of someone like this that supposedly "rots in hell"?" Daniel asks, then continues to speak once Dean gave him a simple answer of "Nope" to his question. "Maybe once we find him you can ask him who the hell this Tyler Black guy is and why he has a fucked up way of telling us to go to hell."

"Yeah I would like some answers, too. Because the whole time we were in The Authority, he never once mentioned anyone by that name at all to anybody." Kane said as they got to a short tunnel that lead to a blacktop street. Once the group got to the street at the other end of the tunnel they noticed a sign with a name on it.

"Welcome to Hamilton Egil-Lot Laketown," Dolph read, then saw something strange about the sign and nervously said, "um, guys, is it me or do the first letters of each of those words spell out something weird to you?"

"HELL! The fucking sign spells out HELL!" Dean yells out. "Well guys all I have to say is this. Welcome to HELL!"

 **Hope you have enjoyed the story so far, but I must warn you before you continue, things are only going to get worse from here on out. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**


	3. Chapter 3

The group continued to walk along the road, in partial silence, trying to find any signs of life or any structures to indicate that a town even existed, but all they saw was the empty stretch of road in front of them and the burnt trees scattered about the ground surrounding the road. After twenty minutes of walking they saw the outline of buildings ahead and all of them started to silently pray that they would find Seth quickly and get out of this ghost town.

"Damn! I thought we were never going to find anything out here but a dead forest." Dolph said as they continued to walk toward the town.

"Yeah, but if we find dead bodies everywhere and Seth is not one of them I will fucking change that for coming to a fucked up place like this!" Dean exclaimed, then Roman reached over and slapped the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for, Rome?"

"For being a dumbass that's why! Now cut your bullshit out so we can find Seth and get the fuck out of HELL." Roman said as Dean rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok, fine, I'll stop so we can get out of here quicker." Dean said as he walked ahead of the group a bit drumming his knuckles on his collarbone.

A few minutes later they reached the town and saw how deserted and rusted everything looked, which only creeped them out more, then a small feeling of dread wash over them, but they ignored it as they saw movement up ahead. The guys began jogging to where they saw the figure moving slowly from building to building. Once the group got close enough, they found the figure to be Seth looking into a bookstore window oblivious to their presence. Roman felt a sense of relief come over him when he saw that Seth was fine and Dean walked over to him. As soon as Dean approached Seth he tapped him on the shoulder, which startled Seth so much he quickly turned around and pulled his knife on Dean.

"Holy shit Seth! What are you doing? Trying to be like the Spy from Team Fortress 2?! Put the knife away before you stab me!" Dean shouted as he backed away from Seth. "Damn man, it's just us."

Seth just stood there with his knife raised in front of him for a moment, then slowly lowered it as he saw, not only Dean there, but Roman, Dolph, Cesaro, Daniel, Kane, and Undertaker as well. Upon noticing them he flipped the knife closed and put it back in his pocket.

"Sorry, I didn't intend to do that but you startled me that's all. I just thought I was completely alone up here and nobody followed me." Seth said as he gave a small smile. "But I'm glad you're here now, maybe you can help me search this place a bit faster."

"Why did you come here in the first place? What makes you want to search this place so damn bad? Who the fuck is Tyler Black?" Dolph asked all these questions then looked at Seth's face. "Where did the marks on your face go?"

"Ummm... The marks...on my face...disappeared when I got here." Seth answered while rubbing his cheek, then continued to speak as he counted on his fingers. "And as for your other questions; One, I've been having these strange visions which forced me to come to this town; Two, I want figure out why I'm having these visions and maybe if I search here I can find answers to somehow make them stop; and Three, in the visions I can sort of see this Tyler Black guy, among others, in different places of this town, but I couldn't make out what any of them are saying. Also the visions seem to mix together so it's hard to tell where one vision ends and another begins."

"So, your telling us that you're having visions of a town that's been dead, for I don't know how long, and came here to find a guy you know nothing about or if he is even alive anymore?" Daniel asked Seth then added. "To tell you the truth Seth I don't think you will find anyone living here at all."

"Yeah, I know that, Daniel. All I want to do here is just find some information on this guy and to know why I've been seeing this crazy shit." Seth said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn, I've been seeing crap like this since I was ten!"

"Hold on. You've been experiencing crazy stuff like this since you were ten! Why is it that you never told us this before? And why have we not seen that kind of insane shit ever, until now?" Roman asked. "Because the only place I've ever seen creepy shit similar to this was in movies."

"The reason none of you ever seen any of this shit before is that this is the first time they ever became real and up until now have only been fucked up visions in my head!" Seth exclaimed trying to hold back a few tears as he remembered back to when the visions started. "A few years after I was adopted, these nightmares started to haunt me and that's all I thought they were, at first."

"Wait! You were adopted, Seth?" Kane asked as he raised an eyebrow. "I thought the Rollins couple were your birth parents. Their names are even on your birth certificate."

"Actually, the reason their names are on my birth certificate is that when I was six they adopted me from the orphanage and I had no documents of my birth, so when they filled out the paperwork they created a certificate for me with their names on it as my birth parents." Seth explained to them. "As soon as they completed the paperwork they took me home and I lived as though they were my biological parents and I've never been happier."

"What about your real parents, did they ever come looking for you? I thought is was illegal to make documents like that." Cesaro spoke up. "How did you wind up in the orphanage and is Seth even your real name?"

"Why don't I just tell you all my whole life story so you won't keep asking me a lot of questions!" Seth said angrily then proceeded to tell his story. "It started when I was six, I woke up in a hospital and was told a couple driving down the highway found me walking along the side of the road in the winter time. The couple was shocked to find me completely naked and covered in small cuts, minor burn marks, and suffering from mild hypothermia, so they rushed me to the nearest emergency room. Once they told me how I got there the nurse asked me if I remembered anything before I got to the hospital. I told her that I couldn't remember anything at all and then she reached over to the table beside the bed and showed me a metal ID bracelet. As I looked at the bracelet, she told me I was wearing it when I was brought in, I noticed the picture of an angel with the words 'You Are Free' engraved on the front and the name 'Seth' with 'DOB: 5/28/1986' engraved on the back. She looked at the bracelet and asked if that was my name and birthday. Something in my head told me to say yes, so I did and since then my name was Seth." He paused for a second then continued.

"After all my injuries were healed, I was put in the orphanage in Davenport, but wasn't put up for adoption at first, as they were still trying to figure out where I can from. During their investigation they had a psychologist check on me to see if I could remember anything about my past. A few months passed, nothing new was ever discovered, my memory never came back, and no one showed up to claim me as their child, so the orphanage just got the ok to add me to the adoption list. Three weeks later the Rollins family came by looking to adopt, saw me all alone in the corner and came over to talk with me. Over the next couple of weeks they learned all there was to know about me, as I warmed up to them, and decided to adopt me. They didn't care that I had memory loss or that there were no documents on my existence, all they saw was a child that needed love and a home, so I was adopted." Seth briefly stopped again as he noticed light fog starting to drift in around them. ' _That's weird._ ' He thought to himself, but then continued on with his story.

"So a few years pass and everything was going well. I was very happy and felt like I always belonged to this family. When my tenth birthday came around, it was normal at first, but that night the nightmares began and I could not figure out why I had them. I told my mom and dad about them but all they told me was to be brave, fight through them and eventually they would go away. A week later they did stop and I thought that was the end of them, but I was wrong." Seth sighed rubbing his forehead a little.

"Exactly ten years later they came back, but a bit worse. My parents and I where celebrating my twentieth birthday at their home and I went to lie on the couch to watch TV. About an hour later I fell asleep and a nightmare violently woke me up. This startled my mom as she came into the living room and she asked if I was alright. I lied to her telling her I was fine and that I just rolled over in my sleep, but caught myself before falling off the couch and she bought it. The entire week after I kept experiencing these visions, everytime I closed my eyes, and a very painful headache would follow. But once the week was through they would stop and life went back to normal." He closed his eyes tightly and rubbed the sides of his forehead in a circular motion with the tips of his fingers before continuing.

"Now it's been ten years since the last time this happened and today is my thirtieth birthday. It's like every ten years the visions return to haunt me and only get worse when they do. I just never thought that they would enter the real world, but they did and that just scares the ever loving fuck out of me!" Seth exclaimed as he finished.

"I thought my life story was crazy, but Seth I must admit that yours is crazier." Undertaker said as he took a step toward Seth. "So what do you say about finding information on Tyler Black quick so your nightmares can end and we can go home?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with quick." Seth said taking a step forward but quickly turning around as he heard the glass of the bookstore shatter. "What the hell was-"

Seth immediately stopped as he saw a creature with rotting flesh, the body of a human, the legs of what looked like a dog, long claw like fingers, and a vertical split where it's face was suppose to be, that had teeth in it. All of them just stared at the creature for a bit then started to scatter as it growled and began to spray acid at them.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is that thing!?" Roman yelled as he dodged the acid. "Seth, I think we should just leave this town NOW!"

"I agree with Roman, because look at that!" Dolph screamed as he pointed to seven more similar creatures came their way. "Seth I know you want to find out about Tyler, but we can't do that if we are killed by those things!"

Seth just nodded as they started to run up the street back to where they entered the town. He looked back to see the creatures not far behind chasing them and then turned his head straight ahead as he heard someone yell. His eyes went wide as he noticed Daniel fall into a hole and gripping the the edge. Running over to Daniel, Seth and Kane helped him back up.

"Damn! The whole road ahead is collapsed. It's like the town is separated from the outside world." Cesaro said as he looked at the large crater where the road once was. "And I don't see any way around it back to the other side."

Just then the growls of the creatures alerted the group to their presence and the men found that they were surrounded. With nowhere to run they all thought they were going to die so they stood their ground trying to find a way to survive when they heard gunshots. Looking over they found Dean behind a car firing a handgun at the creatures and killing them. Once he killed them all Dean walked back to the group.

"Lucky I found this baby in that car over there." He said as he pointed back to the one he was behind. "Man this place is starting to remind me of those Silent Hill games I've played before, which is creepy as fuck."

"Shit, Dean! Where the hell did you learn to shoot like that!?" Daniel said in a bit of shock as he looked at the now dead creatures. "Because you killed them freaking quick!"

"Well I did train for my role as an officer in the movie I starred in." Dean told him as he stood next to Daniel. "And I do play a lot of first person shooter games, so yeah, I got the skills."

Everyone just chuckled a bit at Dean and tried to think of ways they could leave this town. Each one of them searched for any place to escape, but not one of them found a way out.

"Damn! We're fucking stuck in a town with fucked up monsters that probably inspired the whole Silent Hill franchise!" Dean said annoyed at the fact they couldn't leave. He looked to Seth to yell at him when he noticed dark spots on Seth's neck moving up to his face. "Ummm... Seth what's up with your neck and face?"

"What do you mean-" Seth began but was cut off when the dark red spots covered his face and he fell to his knees in pain. He held his head in his hands as his body began to violently shake. Once the shaking stopped, Seth raised his head to the others and they saw that Seth's eyes turned solid black with black tears streaming down his face. Then they heard him speak, but it didn't sound like him, it sounded like multiple voices talking at once.

" _ **When the siren sounds the darkness will consume the town. Make your way to the church to avoid it. Wait inside until it is done then resume your search.**_ "

Once the voices stopped, Seth collapsed face down on to the ground and Roman rushed over to his side. When Roman turned Seth over to check on him, he noticed that the dark red spots were gone. Seth suddenly shot up and started to hyperventilate a bit.

"What the fuck just happened to me!?" Seth asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"You don't remember at all, Seth?" Roman asked and Seth just shook his head 'No'. "Well you got possessed or something, told us to head to a church to avoid the darkness that consumes the town and wait to begin our search."

"That's insane! I can't believe this is happening." Seth said as he wrapped his arms around himself and started to pace back and forth. "I wish this nightmare would end soon."

All of a sudden a loud siren wailed above them and the sky began to get dark. The group watched as the buildings around them started to shed their outer layers and the pieces floated upwards into the sky, like paper caught by the wind. Looking back at the buildings they saw that they all had a run down and rotting appearance and seemed to be covered in blood. Then the sounds of growling and howls could be heard, alongside the sounds of metal scraping together.

"Well, guys." Dean spoke up. "I believe this is our cue to all head to the church, NOW!"

 **A/N: Wow that was longer than I expected! The chapter lengths may vary further on. Now the nightmares truly begin and things get even worse. Warning to those reading: You may get nightmares of your own! Keep on reading though, at your own risk! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

As the siren wailed overhead, the sky grew completely black plunging the group entirely into darkness.

"I agree with Dean, we need to get to the church." Undertaker said as he took out his flashlight to light the area around the group. "But the question is, which way do we go to get to the church?"

The nearby growling and howls force the rest of the guys to illuminate the entire area surrounding them to make sure none of the monsters would ambush them. As they looked around the area, Seth held his head when images started to flash in his mind of the directions to take to get to the church.

"Guys, I may know the way." Seth told them with his hand rubbing his forehead. "Just follow me and be careful. Try not to let the monsters get close or get separated from one another."

"Yeah, stick together team." Dean said as he started to follow behind Seth while checking the clip in the gun. "I have only seven bullets left, so if you hear one of those things get close, RUN!"

For what seemed like hours, they continued down street after street, running into a few dead ends along the way when the streets collapsed into nothingness, then Seth announced that they are getting close as another image flashed through his head. Once they got close enough, their flashlights lit up the front of a Gothic style church and they all breathed a little sigh of relief while starting to walk up the concrete stairs to the doors. Their relief was short lived as they heard their phones emit odd loud static and then the sound of heavy weighted metal scrape against the concrete behind them. All of the men whipped their heads around and stared at the horror that was there. Standing behind them was a monster about seven feet tall, wearing a rusted iron mask, that looked bolted to it's face with a chunk missing from the bottom revealing rotting flesh and teeth underneath, a dirt and blood covered robe, with the ratted hood up and sleeves torn off at the shoulders, and wielding a giant heavy axe that the monster dragged against the ground behind it.

The group stood there stunned at the monster for a moment then ran for the church once the monster was about five feet from them. Once at the doors, Seth and Daniel pushed the latches on the handles and tried to push them open but the doors remained shut. Seeing them struggle, the remaining six rushed over to help by putting all of their combined weight against the doors. As soon as the monster was within three feet and raising it's axe to strike, the doors flew open and the guys landed on the floor inside. Quickly all of them got up to force the doors shut and barricade themselves inside the church. All of them leaned against the doors, once they were shut, to catch their breaths but then gave a short scream when one sharp tip of the axe embedded itself in the door mere inches from Undertaker's head.

As the axe was pulled from the door, all of them stayed pressed against the doors until they heard the grinding of the metal axe slowly against concrete get further and further away. When they no longer could hear anything outside, all the men let out shaky breaths and slid down to the floor. Sitting there for a bit, they tried to collect themselves and take in the events that happened so far. Cesaro then got up and found an iron candle holder to put in the handles of the doors, to prevent anything from opening them and getting in. After making sure the entrance was secure, everyone turned to look at the interior of the church.

"Damn, the axe through the door reminded me of that one scene from 'The Shining' movie." Dean said as he looked from the door to Undertaker. "I was just waiting for that thing to pop it's head in and yell "Here's Johnny!" at us."

"Dean, what the hell is your problem?" Undertaker asked with narrowed eyes. "I almost had my head split open and all you can do is make comments about a movie."

"Sorry man, I'm just freaked out by all that's happened." Dean stated as he looked at Undertaker and pointed. "And the thought of The Deadman becoming an actual deadman just kind of made it worse."

"So, you go around quoting or saying stuff from and about movies and video games?" Roman questioned as he stood next to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you should try to take this seriously."

"I am taking this seriously!" Dean exclaimed as Roman started to walk towards the altar. "It's just that saying this stuff calms me down a bit to focus more on the situation at hand."

While everyone started to look around the church, Seth lingered around the front windows for a bit trying to regain a sense of calm. As he was pacing in front of the windows, Kane found a partial notebook, sitting on one of the benches, with odd writing in it and tried to make out what it said. Cesaro went over to Kane to see the writing and told him it was in German, so he took the notebook from Kane and translated it for everyone.

" _A characteristic, mentioned only in rare documents and dying out in the modern age, is that of the ritual sacrifice. 'Offering prayers, pierce a man's chest with a iron stake, Drench the altar in blood which spouts red from the heart, to praise and show loyalty to God.' In another sacrificial rite mentioned in the same book, the victim is burned alive. This was a more dignified ceremony in which prisoners and sinners were not allowed to participate. Only the clergy could be sacrificed. Similar to burning at the stake, no comparable rite can be found in religions practiced nearby. It may have some connection with the main-_ " Cesaro stopped when the words were to smudged to read. " Damn, I can't make out the rest of the sentence but the rest says 'Even though this religion proclaims redemption, it brings to mind a dark and cultish history'."

"Shit, that's just insane! A cult with crazy beliefs existing in a town like this, now that I would believe. I wonder if they did sacrifice someone in here by burning them." Daniel said as he walked in between the pews shining his flashlight over the charred benches and walls. "Because the way everything looks burnt in here would indicate so. Also, it just makes me get this feeling like we might be next."

"Daniel, please don't say stuff like that." Seth pleaded as he walked slowly down the aisle toward the altar with his arms crossed protectively around himself and in one hand his flashlight aimed in front of him then stopped. "I think all of us have a huge feeling of dread when it comes to this place but let's try not to focus on that at all. I just want to focus on gathering info quick and all of us getting out of this HELL town alive!"

"I'm with Seth, set our focus on one objective and nothing else." Undertaker stated as he stood behind the podium at the altar. "Makes me wonder if this Tyler Black is connected to this town's cult, because I just found what looks to be one of their religious books."

"Great now we have to deal with an insane cult!" Dean exclaimed as he walked closer to the altar. "Here I thought Bray Wyatt and the Wyatt family were the only cult related people we had to deal with."

"That symbol on the front of that book is described a bit in this notebook." Cesaro said as he stood next Undertaker looking at the cult book. " _The symbol is said to represent the deity known_... I can't make out these next few words... _In heraldry, symbolizes a religious group. The two outer circles are charity and resurrection; the three inner intertwined circles are present, past, and future; the center triquetra is the unity of the three circles. Mostly drawn in red. Occasionally drawn in black or other colors, but blue or yellow reverses the meaning into a curse onto the God and is therefore forbidden._ "

"Sounds like whoever the person was that wrote all that down was doing extensive research on this cult." Undertaker commented on the notes written down as he opened the cult's religious book. "Dammit, looks like whoever joined this cult must be able to read different languages because this looks to be in either French or Italian."

"It looks to be Italian." Cesaro told Undertaker as he looked at the opening page of the book which had the symbol with writing underneath. "Its says ' _Flame Purifies All: By These Remains May A Person Find The Road To Paradise'._ "

"So, flame purifies all, right? Maybe someone tried to find the road to paradise in this church at one point." Dolph chimed in as he stood near the podium with the others. "Looks like they went out in a blaze of glory while doing so, heh."

"Yeah, I guess so." Cesaro replied as he noticed the ribbon bookmarks in between the pages. "Each of these bookmarks has a word written on them, ' _ **Wisdom**_ ' is written on this first one, and the rest section off different parts of the book." He then grabbed the next marker and opened to the section it saved. "This one reads ' _ **Source**_ ' and the scripture says 'O _rigin: In the beginning, people had nothing. Their bodies ached, and their hearts held nothing but anger. They fought endlessly, but death never came. They despaired, stuck in the eternal quandary_.' Next is ' _ **Mother**_ ' and the scripture ' _Birth: A man offered a serpent to the sun and prayed for salvation. A woman offered a reed to the sun and asked for joy. Feeling pity for the sorrow that had plagued the earth, God was born from these two people._ ' ' _ **Temptation**_ ' ' _Salvation: God made time and divided it into day and night. God outlined the road to salvation and gave people joy. And God took endless time away from the people._ ' ' _ **Chaos**_ ' ' _Creation: God created beings to lead people in obedience to her. The Red God,_ name illegible _; The Yellow God,_ to faded to read _; many gods and angels. Finally, God set out to create Paradise, where people would be happy just by being there._ ' ' _ **Watchfulness**_ ' ' _Promise: But there God's strength ran out and she collapsed. All the world's people grieved this unfortunate event, yet God breathed her last. She returned to the dust, promising to come again._ ' Last one is ' _ **Despair**_ ' ' _Faith: So God hasn't been lost. We must offer our prayers and not forget our faith. We wait in hope for the day when the path to Paradise will be opened._ ' Well that's all I can read from this book, all the other pages are too faded or damaged to make out."

"Seems to me that this place only wants us to find out certain things about this town." Roman said as he stood next to the group behind the podium. "So, Dean would this be like something that happens in those Silent Hill games you're talking about?"

"Yeah, exactly the way it works! They only give the character information they need to progress in the game." Dean explained, then looked toward where Seth was slowly walking down the aisle again holding his head. "Hey, Seth are you ok?"

Just as Dean said that, Seth stopped when he jerked his head back suddenly and let out a painful scream. A second after his scream, all the torches on the walls and the chandelier above the altar lit with a burst of fire and lighting up the entire church. Seth then slowly started to walk again, but a little bit off balance. Everyone just stood there in shock at all this.

"Ummm... Kane, did you just light up all the light fixtures with fire the same way you use to do the ring posts in your old entrances?" Daniel asked nervously as he kept his eyes focused on Seth.

"No, I didn't. Plus, that was only theatrics to my entrance." Kane stated as he too focus on Seth.

Once Seth made it to the empty area in front of the altar he let out another painful scream, but this one was just a bit louder. He then dropped to his knees still screaming as one of his visions started to appear before them all and played out just like a 3D movie being projected in front of them. All of them stood frozen on the spot when the church started to appear untouched by fire and people in dark robes filled the pews. On the ground, in front of where Seth still knelt in pain, was the cult's symbol drawn in red and a person lying in it's center. Upon closer inspection of the person, the group saw it to be a child wrapped entirely in cloth and tied down with each end of the ropes nailed into the floor with big iron spikes, that were embedded into the ground at certain points on the symbol. They then noticed a red robed figure walk down the aisle holding a large obsidian bowl and just pass through Seth like he wasn't even there.

"Today my fellow brethren, is the day we open the path to Paradise." The red robed figure spoke as he put the bowl down on a table at the front of the altar. "We all must give our thanks to our late sister, Lilith Black, for guiding us and giving us her dear nephew to use as means to open this path."

The figure then reached in the bowl and took out a brush, covered in what looked to be blood, then kneeled down above the boy's head to paint symbols on the cloth. Once he stood back up, the figure placed the brush back into the bowl and picked up a torch then lit it on fire.

"Please join me in prayer as I sacrifice Tyler Black to bring forth God and open the path to Paradise." As the figure set the cloth on fire, the rest of the robed figures began to pray in a different language as the boy screamed in pain. The church filled with chants and screams as the boy burned, then all of a the flames grew out of control and started to engulf the church. All of the cult members started to run toward the doors to try and escape but it was as if some spiritual force kept the doors closed. Within the fire, a figure of a woman could be seen controlling the fire and setting the members of the cult on fire.

"God! Finally you have arrived to open the path! Please bring us all to Parad- AHHH!" The red robed figure managed to say before he was engulfed in flames as well. As the fire continued to run wild in the church, the woman in the flames looked to make sure all the cult members were dead, then made their bodies disappear. Slowly, the flames died down and she disappeared, leaving the charred boy lying there clinging to life.

After the flames died down a bit more the doors burst open and the fire department rushed in snuffing out the remaining fire. Then one of the firemen noticed Tyler's charred body and was shocked to find him still breathing. Picking him up, he rushed him out of the church and to a waiting ambulance while the others looked for anymore survivors. As violently as the vision began, it ended with Seth on his hands and knees crying out in pain.

"Holy shit! Seth!" Roman yelled as he ran over to him and cradled him in his arms. "It's alright Seth, we're here and everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah, we will try our best to make it fine as it can be." Dean said as he walked over to Roman and Seth. "But I can't say the same thing about the shit that just went down with Tyler and that fucked up cult."

"Wait, you saw the vision I just had?" Seth asked as he looked up at Dean and Roman with tears still in his eyes. "I thought they stayed in my head when I saw them."

"We saw this one just like it was a movie being played for us." Kane told him as he walked closer. "And I can tell you it was a movie I wish I didn't go see."

"I agree with you on that but for me it's like I've been forced to watch bits and pieces of it on replay and just now I got to see it in its entirety." Seth said weakly as he slowly stood up with Roman's help, then quickly grabbed at his own back when he felt stinging pain and started to raise his shirt and jacket up. "What the fuck?! I'm bleeding?!"

"Fuck, Seth!" Dean exclaimed as he looked at Seth's back covered in blood then noticed what was carved into his skin. "Uh...Seth, the cult's symbol is carved into your back. I say that's some crazy cult stigmata type of shit if you ask me."

"Dammit, this day just keeps getting better and better. Happy Birthday Seth." Seth sarcastically said with tear filled eyes. "I just want to lie down somewhere, take a nap, and hope to wake up back in bed safe from these nightmares."

"Yeah, I think we all do Seth." Roman said as he put a hand on Seth's shoulder trying to comfort him a bit. "How about we all take a break by resting up, some can sleep while some keep watch, and when the darkness leaves we will explore the town to find our answers and go home."

Everyone agreed to that idea to tired to object and took up their positions. Dean sat propped up against the podium with his eyes closed while rubbing Seth's head, as it lay in his lap, and listened to his breathing even out as he drifted off. Cesaro, Dolph, and Daniel each lied on a step of the altar with their eyes closed trying to sleep, but couldn't shut their brains off to do so, while Roman, Kane, and Undertaker stayed awake. That's how everyone remained for a while waiting for the light to fade the darkness away.

 **A/N: Damn this took forever to write and what a long chapter too! Just so you know the monsters mentioned are based somewhat off the monsters in silent hill but with my own twist to them. :) I try to make everything in the story a bit original too. Some OCs will make appearances in later chapters. Also, I like to thank everyone reading and reviewing this crazy story and waiting for updates. More will come. Keep on Reading. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

While the others slept, Roman, Kane, and Undertaker looked around the church some more to waste time until the darkness faded away. As they walked around, Kane noticed something under one of the pews and bent down to pick it up. Once he grabbed it, he found it to be a fire axe. He kept a hold on it as he continued to search under the pews to see if there was anything else of use to them. Roman saw what Kane was doing and decided he would do the same to help him out. Undertaker watched them search for a bit as he went over to the steps, near to where the rest of the men slept, and sat down. He tried to think of what kind of connection Seth had to Tyler Black and how much more dangerous this cult can be.

' _We must locate Tyler's place of residence to get the information we need on him, his aunt, and this cult._ ' Undertaker thought as he looked over at Seth's sleeping form. ' _Seth, is there something you are not telling us about Tyler's identity? You must know something, maybe even a bit about his parents too._ '

Half an hour later, the light started to shine through the windows and made the visibility in the church a bit better. Noticing this, Roman went over to wake Dean and Seth while Undertaker woke up Daniel, Dolph, and Cesaro. Once everyone was awake, they left the church to talk amongst themselves to figure out where the next best place to get their information would be.

"Ok, so anyone have a good idea of where to go?" Dolph wanted to know as he wiped a bit of sleep from his eyes. "I just hope that whatever direction we go doesn't have a lot of monsters that we can't fight off."

"Yeah, I agree with that, but the thing is, when we choose where to go how are we going to find our way there?" Daniel asked then continued as he nodded once in Seth's direction. "Because I don't think he could just have a vision of the places we want to go and lead the way the whole time we're here. Plus, with the headaches it causes him, he might pass out on us too."

"Daniel's right, but I can't just make the visions come and go on command when we need to get somewhere." Seth explained to them as Dean walked over to a bulletin board on the side of the church. "So we need to find like a map or something of this place to-"

"You mean something like this?" Dean interrupted Seth while pointing to the board. "This looks like the layout of the whole town, but it would be to hard to take down and carry with us."

"How about we use our phones and everyone take a picture of it?" Cesaro questioned as he walked up behind Dean. "That way we can have easy access to it, use the touch screen when we need to enlarge it, and if we get separated we can mark a spot on the map to come back to meet up at."

All of them nodded and took their phones out to take the picture of the map. Once done, they looked at the map to figure out the first place to search. After looking at the map for a few seconds Roman came up with an idea.

"We need to find out exactly where Tyler lives and see what information we can get there." Roman stated as Undertaker told him that's exactly what he thought, but he had no idea where Tyler lived. "My guess would be to go to the hospital, since that would be the last place he ended up in the vision Seth had. From there we could look through the medical records to find his and maybe get his address."

Everyone agreed to that as being a great idea and checked the map to locate the hospital then proceeded to head in that direction through the fog. Along the way they encountered a few dead ends, making them take different roads, and had to dodge or kill a few monsters that came to close, but eventually they made it to the hospital.

"Finally! I thought we were going in circles." Dolph said as got closer to the steps, then he noticed them name of the hospital. "Ummm... why is it that the names of places we come to have missing letters and makes the name of the place spell out something else?"

"Ok..let's see what Everild Desmond Hospital spells out." Kane said as he walked up next to Dolph and read the name. "Ev_il_ De_mon_ Hospital. That's just great, this town just wants to show us how fucked up it is."

"That's saying something, especially coming from "the Devil's favorite demon" ..huh, Kane?" Dean said as he slapped Kane on the back when he passed him on his way to the doors of the hospital. "I wanted to ask you this before, is this what hell is really like, because you probably feel right at home here."

"Shut up, Dean!" Seth yelled as he stepped in front of Kane to stop him from attacking Dean. "Will you both stop! I just want us to do this quick and we can't do that if we fight among ourselves. So please, calm down and let's try to get through this without being at each other's throats...Ok?"

"Ok Seth. I'm sorry Kane, I guess I run my mouth more than I thought when I'm nervous." Dean said walking backwards to the doors, then his foot hit something on the top step and he bent down to pick it up. "Nice! I just found a crowbar. Now I can feel like Gordon Freeman with this bad boy. Half-Life 3 confirmed."

"You really think Valve will ever count to three? Because I don't ever see that happening." Seth laughed as he walked up the steps to pass by Dean and open the doors. "Dammit! They're jammed shut."

"That's why I now have a crowbar." Dean told him as he went to the doors and pried them open. "There, now we can search this Hell Hospital."

Dean walked in and lit up the hallways with his flashlight while the others followed suit. Once the last of them stepped inside, the doors slammed shut and everyone turned toward the noise. Cesaro went to the doors and found them sealed up tight.

"Great! Now we are stuck in here." Dolph said sarcastically. "How are we getting out once we get what we came here for?"

"Simple, we just finish what we started, come back to the entrance, and the doors will be open." Dean replied as he shined the flashlight over the doors of the hall. "It's just like how it happens in the Silent Hill games."

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it and to make this feel a little less terrifying." Seth said as he checked a few doors only to find them locked. "Then we will end up fighting a boss at the end of this level and advance on to the next."

They kept searching the doors until Roman found one that opened into an office and he went in to search for anything important. As he walked over to the desk, he illuminated the wall to check for any notes posted but nothing on the walls were readable. When he got to the desk, he opened the top drawer to find a notebook with what look to be writing about some kind of magical herb.

' _Aglaophotis is an herb mentioned occasionally in works on occultism. It is said to grow in Arabian deserts. According to some legends this herb has the power to dispel evil spirits. When combined with certain other ingredients it turns into red liquid or crystals resembling blood and its power to dispel evil becomes greater. It may be vaporized or applied as a poultice to guard against demons. It is powerful, but as it is rare, it is extremely difficult to obtain._ '

"I have a feeling this might be useful to us later." Roman said to himself as he tore the page of the notebook out and put it in his pocket. He then opened the bottom drawer and saw a piece of paper fall from underneath the top drawer. "What's this?"

He proceeded to pick the paper up and read what it said. ' _To whomever reads this then it means I've been arrested or worse. Not one person at this place believed of my innocence to the crime I'm charged with. I had only one friend who tried to prove my innocence but to no avail. Officer Moxley informed me that I must protect myself as he tried to clear my name but it was to late. I hid the weapon in the false bottom of my desk to keep it from being found by the wrong person. So to whomever finds this, use the weapon only to protect yourself from harm. ~ Dr. Joe Leakee_ ' Once he finished reading the note, Roman opened the desk further to pop the false bottom out of the drawer and found a revolver with a couple boxes of bullets. As he was about to take them out of the drawer, Dean entered the office to see what he was up to.

"So, find anything of use, Rome?" Dean asked as Roman held up the revolver and bullets. "Sweet! Well the rest of the group is still searching this floor, let's catch up to them before they head to another floor."

Roman checked the revolver then loaded it and put the ammo boxes in his pockets before he followed Dean out of the door. Just down the hall, they found the others still checking doors and jogged over to them. As soon as they reached the rest of the group, Cesaro had found another door that opened into what looked to be the patient records room. Upon entering, they began to look through the files on the shelves but found nothing on Tyler Black. They looked around on the desk, that was in the room, and found a note about some files that had gone missing.

' _Rachel, I had some files at my desk to review and when I got back from lunch they weren't there. Did you happen to take them somewhere? I couldn't find them on the shelves. I will check the patient in room M27 on the third floor to see if she sneaked out again and took them to her room. Come find me if you happened to find them instead. ~Bridget_ '

"So, I guess this means we go to the third floor and see if those files are in that room." Daniel stated as the guys began to head to the door. "Just hope they're the ones we need."

"Yeah, but if they aren't, then we are going on a wild goose chase." Dolph commented as the walked to where the elevators were and clicked the button. "Damn, doesn't work."

"Well, duh, nothing in this hospital works." Dean said as he opened the door to the stairwell. "That's why we need to take the stairs."

As they made their way up the stairs, they heard movement on the second floor as they passed the door and went to check it but found it locked. Thinking whatever was behind that door could not be good and the guys thought it was a great thing the door was locked to keep whatever it was in. Once they made it to the landing of the third floor door, Kane pushed it open slowly to make sure nothing would catch him off guard. After checking for anything that could attack them, he signaled to the others and gave them the all clear. They entered the third floor to find a small waiting area, security guard desk, a few doors with handles broken, and heavy double doors leading to the patient rooms. Pushing the double doors open created a loud sound as they scraped the floor, which gave all the men a chill, but they proceeded on. While walking down the hall, Undertaker stopped when he thought he heard something and tried to listen for the sound better.

"Hey, everyone, stop for a sec and listen." Undertaker whispered as everyone turned to give him their attention and stayed quiet. " Do you guys hear that? It sounds like someone crying off in the distance."

Once each of them heard the sound, they kept going down the hallway in search for room M27. As all of them made it to room M16, they noticed the crying was louder and came from the direction of the rooms around the corner from the nurses station. Continuing around the corner to the remaining rooms, they found the crying coming from inside room M27. Undertaker opened the door cautiously to look inside and found the room mostly empty. The only things inside were a bed, side table, and wheelchair, but the crying echoed throughout the room. Stepping through the doorway, he noticed the floor covered in water and a broken pipe hanging from the rotted ceiling. Walking across the room to the side table, a patient file was located and he found it to be about the patient that occupied this room.

" _Patient Name:Britani Knight_ " Undertaker read as he looked over the file but then flipped the pages until he found the only other readable part. " _Reason For Admittance:Mental breakdown and attempted suicide after her brother's death. Needs to be under strict watch._ "

As soon as he finished reading the file, something reached out from underneath the bed and pulled Undertaker's legs out from under him. He landed on his back hard and got dazed a bit when his head connected with the floor. While trying to hake himself out of his daze, he heard the crying turn into ragged breathing and noticed that something started to crawl on top of him. Shining his flashlight over it, he found that it's face was covered with flesh like bandages dripping with blood, with only the mouth exposed, and the hands that came up to attack him had long syringes, fused with skin, replacing its fingers. Before the thing could sink its fingers into him, Undertaker grabbed both of it's wrists and struggled to fight it off of him.

Daniel saw what happened and quickly ran inside, snapped the pipe hanging from the ceiling down, then proceeded to hit the thing off of Undertaker. He didn't stop hitting until the thing stopped moving. Once done, he turned to Undertaker and helped him to his feet.

"You ok?" Daniel asked once Undertaker was to his feet and received a nod as a reply. "What the hell was that thing?"

"I have no idea." Undertaker said as he flashed the light over the body while the remainder of the group entered the room. "But to me it almost looks like a human, except for the face and hands of course."

"I thought it was the patient in this room but it's wearing a nurse's uniform." Cesaro noted as he got a closer look at it. "By the name tag pinned on the front, her name was Rachel."

"Wait, Rachel? Like the lady that was mentioned earlier?" Dolph questioned and Cesaro just nodded. "So, all of the monsters and things we have encountered are humans!?"

"Were humans, but not anymore. My theory is that this town has some sort of hellish curse placed on it that turns everyone here to mindless demons." Undertaker said as he turned to the rest of the group. "I have a feeling that if we aren't careful we might be next."

"Please don't say that. It's scary enough as it is." Seth stated as he walked over to the side table and opened the drawer to check if the files were there. "I don't want to feel as if there is no hope of escape from this place while we gather this shit... Hey, I found them!"

Seth picked up the files and proceeded to read what he could out of them.

" _Patient Name:Lawrence Knight Status:Deceased_ " Seth then noticed different hand writing on the file."Wow, this Britani must have had a real serious breakdown. She scribbled all over this file. _That bitch killed my brother! I will find her and do the same! He didn't have to die! YOU WILL BURN IN HELL LILITH!_ "

"This girl seems like bad news for Lilith." Dean commented, then remembered something. "I wonder if the Lilith she mentioned is Tyler's aunt, because that cult leader did say the late Lilith Black."

"I don't know, maybe she is. Well the moment of truth, hope this is what we've been looking for." Seth said as he opened the last file. "Bingo! Now we are progressing in this twisted game. _Patient Name:Tyler Black Age:Six Years_ _Status:Alive_ _ **[Updated:Deceased]**_ _Admitted with severe burns all over his body and barely alive upon arrival..._ "

Seth stopped reading and dropped the files to grab his stomach when a sharp pain ran through it. As the pain intensified, he fell to his knees and let out a pained scream. When Dean walked over to see if he was ok, Seth let out another scream, then all of a sudden the lights came on and the door slammed shut. Kane went over to the door and tried to yank it open only to find it locked up tight.

"Dammit. Hey, Dean, let me use your crowbar to pry this door open." Kane called out as looked their way, then noticed the mirror that covered the entire wall on one side of the room. "What the hell?"

"Seth, you're going to be ok, we're here and we're going to do everything we can to help you. Right now I have to help Kane but I will come back to you." Dean told Seth reassuringly as heard Kane call him, but then heard the last thing Kane said and asked. "What do you mean by what the he-"

Dean stopped as he looked in the direction Kane was looking. He noticed the mirror covering the wall then saw how their reflections started to change and looked as if something horrific was happening to them. While all of the guys stood there side by side staring at the mirror, the pain in Seth's stomach slowly stopped and he got up to stand near the others. As he looked in the same direction as they were, he saw how all of their reflections were changing but his remained unchanged.

"What the fuck?" Seth whispered as he watched the reflections change. "What in the world is going on here?"

As they stood in shock, the reflections finished their transformation as the background started to slowly be consumed with black tendrils. Seth looked behind himself and noticed that what was happening around them was only in the mirror. Looking back at the mirror, he saw how each of their reflections looked as if they were dead.

Daniel's reflection had hand prints around his neck, as if someone suffocated him, and the numbers 15/21 carved into his cheek. Dolph's looked as if he was stabbed to death and 16/21 was etched across his face. Kane looked to be burned alive and the numbers 17/21 were inscribed into his chest while Undertaker's image seemed as if he was drowned with the numbers 18/21 engraved into his abdomen. The way Dean looked in the mirror seemed as if he was electrocuted and had the numbers 19/21 cut into his forehead. Roman's image looked like he was beaten to death and 20/21 was sliced diagonally across his chest. Lastly, Cesaro's reflection seemed as if he was mutilated with his eyes removed and the numbers 21/21 carved into his chest just below his neck.

Inside Seth was freaking out, blaming himself that all this was his fault and his friends are going to die because of him. Looking back at the mirror he saw that the tendrils had consumed the room and was now slowly covering all their reflections. Once the black consumed their images, they saw that all but Seth's was lying on the ground in pools of blood and Seth noticed his image was the twisted version of himself he saw earlier. They then noticed the tendrils slowly entered the side table drawer in the mirror then started coming out of the drawer on their side and consuming the room around them. Seth looked back at his image and saw it writing the word 'FUTURE' on its side of the mirror. He stood frozen and shed a few tears as he believed that this was the moment all of them would die.

"Shit! Come on open dammit!" Dean screamed as he tried to pry the door open with his crowbar. He then looked back over to where Seth was standing and notice how much of the room was covered in black. "This is it guys, it was nice knowing you all. I'm sorry to say this but it seems like Game Over for us now."

 **A/N: Wow that took longer than expected but I've been having a bit of writer's block, sorry. If you are wondering where I got some of the memos the guys find to read, I get them from the actual memos from the Silent Hill games, I just change them up a little bit to fit the story. I've been replaying a bit of the games to get info for my story and going to the Silent Hill Wiki as well. This story is being influence mostly by the first four Silent Hill games and whatever the hell my mind comes up with. Thanks for reading more to come soon. :)**


	6. Author's Note

To those of you reading my story I'm sorry for not updating for so long. Currently I've been having a little bit of writers block and been busy putting job applications in to find a new job. Life's been a little bit hectic but I'm fine and I will get back to writing this story when I can. As soon as the next chapter is finished this note will be taken down and replaced with the chapter. Thank you for your concern about me and thank you for waiting patiently for the story to update. Hopefully I will have it out soon and you will find out if the guys leave the town safely. Seen you guys soon for another cliff hanger of a chapter lol. ~ Terra-Belle


End file.
